1. Field
The present invention relates to a dust collector for a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a dust collector having an improved structure for easily discharging collected dust.
2. Background
Generally, a vacuum cleaner uses negative pressure generated by a suction motor installed inside the main body of the vacuum cleaner to suction air containing dust and then to filter the dust from the air. Vacuum cleaners can be largely divided into canister type vacuum cleaners that have a suctioning nozzle provided separately from the main body, and upright vacuum cleaners in which a nozzle is integrated with a main body. Vacuum cleaners according to the related art include a main body and a dust collector that collects dust separated from air that flows into the main body.
The dust collector is typically detachably installed on the main body so that dust stored in the dust collector can be easily removed after detaching the dust collector from the main body. However, when emptying the related art dust collector, the indoor space that has been vacuumed is prone to be re-contaminated. This often occurs during the process of separating the dust collector from the main body of the vacuum cleaner, or when dust is discharged from the dust collector. If the indoor space is thus re-contaminated while a user empties the dust collector, the user must clean the contaminated area again. Accordingly, development of a dust collector that prevents re-contamination of a vacuumed inner space and which facilitates emptying of dust when a user empties dust stored inside the dust collector is required.